Flynn at 1111 Glen Oak
A Phineas and Ferb/Daria crossover. Flynn at 1111 Glen Oak Lawndale, Wisconsin, United States of America July 12, 2004 Candace Flynn looked at the red brick house in trepidation. Although she lived in Danville, 5 miles away across the Mississippi in Minnesota, she went to Lawndale High School. As such she knew the reputations of the two teens that lived at this house. She sighed. She had to do this! She shuddered as she thought of the contraption that Phineas and Ferb would be building and using in her absence! She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A middle-aged women opened the door. “Hello?” she asked. “Hi, Mrs Morgendorffer, is Daria home?” Candace asked. “She is in her room with Jane. It is good for her to have another friend,” Helen Morgendorffer said. “Oh, I am not her friend,” Candace said. At Helen’s concerned look she added. “I am here to ask her for help with an issue I have.” “Oh, what kind of issue?” Helen asked. “Can I just see her?” Candace asked. She knew that Mrs Morgendorffer was a lawyer, whom worked for Vitale, ''et al, a law firm that she heard was involved in mysterious dealings... “Oh alright, her room is upstairs, to the right and then the last door on the left,” Helen said. “Thanks, Mrs Morgendorffer,” Candace said as she started up the stairs. She could hear a sigh behind her. Once on the second floor, Candace looked around cautiously. She turned right into the hallway running on the east side of the house. She could hear a girl talking on a phone in one of the rooms. She started walking along the hallway. “...No Stacy, I don’t know where Sandi is. Why don’t you ask Tiffany? Oh, You already did? Maybe you could try her house again...” ‘That’s Quinn. I don’t want to meet her,’ Candace thought. She didn’t like the Fashion Club, Sandi in particular just rubbed her the wrong way. She jogged past the door to Quinn’s bedroom, sliding up to the door to Daria’s room. The door was open a crack so she pushed it open. “Who is this?” someone asked. But it wasn’t Daria. It was Jane Lane. ‘Of course she would be here,’ Candace thought. She looked at the room. ‘Why would she have padded walls in her room?’ “Candace Flynn.” “I know who you are.” Daria stood up from where she had been sitting on the bed. ‘She is shorter than I thought,’ Candace thought. “Daria, I need your help.” “Say that again?” Jane asked. “I need your help!” Candace said. “Let me guess. You want me to help you ‘bust’ your brother and stepbrother?” Daria asked. Candace got down on her knees. “Oh yes! Please, yes!” Daria and Jane looked at each other. “I will help you today, and maybe tomorrow, depending on how today goes,” Daria said. “Thanks. Let’s go,” Candace said. “You realise that you are actually participating in something,” Jane said, with a look at her friend. “It will give me something to write about, and give you inspiration for sketches,” Daria said. “Good point,” Jane said. A few minutes later they were outside. “Is your mom always like that?” Candace asked, once the door was closed. “Mostly,” Daria said. “Candace? How are we actually getting to your house?” Jane asked, noting a distinct lack of a car at the kerb. “Oh, I got a taxi cab over here. I thought that either of you would be able to drive,” Candace said. Jane looked at Daria. “I guess we will have to get Trent to drive us over to Danville.” Daria blushed “If he’s awake,” she said. Candace noticed the blush. ‘I guess she likes this ‘Trent’ the way I like Jeremy,’ she thought. “Ok, let’s go! Before we lose too much time,” she said. “My house is a few blocks away,” Jane said. ‘I guess he is her brother,’ Candace thought as she followed Daria and Jane away from the Morgendorffer’s house. '''Part 2: The Doofenshmirtz Plan' Whilst Candace was taking a taxi to the Morgendorffer’s house another visitor from Danville was entering Lawndale. However this visitor wasn’t human. It was a large robot man. “Hi, I’m Norm!” it said as it strolled along the highway from the river crossing. “The Enemy of the Platypus is Man!” Dr. Heinz Doffenshmirtz had constructed him to combat his nemesis, Perry the Platypus. 15 minutes later Norm strolled up to a large beige coloured house. He then scanned the house for his objective. ‘5 humans, 1 cat detected’ reported the sensors. He narrowed the sensors down. ‘Teenager detected. Location: upstairs bedroom’. Norm then walked towards the front door. Sam and Chris Griffin were fighting for control of the tv remote when they heard a strange knocking at the front door. They went over and opened it. What they saw frightened them, a large robot. “You don’t suppose that Phineas...” Chris started. “No, it isn’t their style,” Sam interrupted, before being interrupted by; “Hi, I’m Norm!” the robot pushed them aside and then went towards the stairs. “Stop!” Sam yelled. The robot ignored him, but he did see the DEI logo on it’s behind. ‘Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated?” he thought. He knew it was a company based in Danville, but he knew nothing else about it. He saw the robot go up the stairs. ‘Great! It will wake up Sandi!’ he thought. Sandi Griffin was up early, updating the Fashion Club’s website. She was expertly coding the HTML (and CSS) by herself. ‘Of course, the others believe that I outsource the web design,’ she thought. To admit that she was good at computers would not be the done thing. There was a reason why she hid her report card from her fellow students. More than once she had thought of doing web design for fashion designers as a career... Suddenly her bedroom door slammed open. She looked around. “Eep!” “Hi, I’m Norm! You must come with me!” a robot said. “Why is that, you bucket of bolts?” Sandi asked. ‘Not really that surprising what with those 2 brothers over in Danville and their ‘project of the day’’ she thought. “My Master requests your presence at his not so humble abode,” Norm said. “Like, who is your master?” Sandi asked. “Heinz Doofensmirtz, future ruler of the Tri-State-Area!” “Gee, Robot. I have heard of him. Isn’t he the Danville Mayor’s embarrassing brother, or whatever?” Sandi asked. “No more questions!” Norm said, he started letting out some knockout gas. “Cheater!’ Sandi said as she slipped into unconsciousness... Sam was going up the stairs when he saw the robot carry Sandi out of her bedroom. “Put my sister down, you robot!” he said. “Yeah, put her down,” Chris said, agreeing with his brother for once. “Sorry. I must go!” the robot said. He went back into Sandi’s room. Sam bolted up the stairs and then into Sandi’s room, Chris right behind him. They saw the robot open the window and jump out. “Come on!” Sam said as he turned around and then waited for Chris at the top of the stairs. “Where?” Chris asked as he exited Sandi’s room. “You may not have noticed, but I saw a DEI sticker on its butt. That stands for Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated. It is a company in Danville,” Sam said. “I’m staying here! You can go running off to Danville if you want!” Chris said. They argued for two minutes before leaving the house, and heading towards Danville. Not knowing what was happening with their children, Linda and Tom Griffin were sleeping in... Part 3: Morgendorffer at 2308 Maple Danville. Minnesota Trent Lane’s 1973 Plymouth Satellite pulled up in front of a yellow house with a brown roof. “Here we are Janie, 2308 Maple Street,” he said, turning to his sister in the passenger seat. Daria and Candace were in the back. “Finally!” Candace said, getting out. As she did so, she glanced at her watch. 8:50. She had left an hour and a half before. ‘Time to get to the Morgendorffers, talk to Daria and her mom, to get to ‘Casa Lane’ as Jane called it, then to wake up Trent and then get back here,’ she thought. “You want me to come in with you?” Trent asked as Jane and Daria got out of the car. Jane thought for a bit. “Yes, if nothing else, we will have a lift back into Lawndale this evening,” she said. “I am sure that the Flynn-Fletchers may allow you to sleep on the couch,” Daria said. “Cool,” Trent said. He switched off the engine. As Candace entered the lounge room, she could see Phineas and Ferb watching The Jetsons meet the Flintstones on the TV. Perry was sleeping on the lounge next to them. “Good, they haven’t started yet,” she said. “So they get an outlandish idea and start building contraptions based on that idea?” Jane asked. “Exactly,” Candace said. “I think we need to wait and see what inspires them, then we can counter plan,” Daria said. “You have a pet Platypus?” Jane asked, when she noticed Perry. “Yes. He is exotic and therefore cool. His name is Perry,” Candace said. “They don’t do much you know,” Jane said. “I know,” Candace said. The movie soon ended. “Mixing the Flintstones’ ‘Modern Stone Age’ and the Jetsons’ near future was a good idea,” Phineas said. He then realised that he had come up with an idea. “Ferb. I know what we are going to do today!” “Ha! You are so busted!” Candace shouted. “That is what you always say,” Phineas said. “But today, I have help,” Candace said, and introduced Phineas and Ferb to Daria, Jane and Trent. “Hey Phineas,” Trent said. “Hi,” Phineas said. Ferb made a thumbs up signal. “Doesn’t talk much, does he?” Daria said. “Except when he needs to,” Phineas said. Trent noticed that the platypus had gone. “Hey, where’s Perry?” he asked. “He usually vanishes at this time of day,” Candace said. Perry, in his OWCA agent mode, crept along the hallway. He came to a panel on the wall. He put his paw to the panel. His paw print was scanned and a part of the wall opened, revealing the entrance one of the tubes to his lair... He jumped into it and soon arrived in his lair. “''Good Morning, Agent P'',” Major Francis Monogram said from the main view screen in Perry’s lair. Then a picture of Sandi appeared on the screen along-side his face. “''Doctor Doofensmirtz has kidnapped this teenager. Her name is Alexandra Griffin, though apparently she prefers to be called ‘Sandi.’ All we have on her is that she is the ‘President’ of one of Lawndale High School’s extracurricular clubs. Get going and put a stop to his plan, whatever it is. We’re counting on you, Agent P!” Perry saluted Major Monogram and turned to leave the lair. Soon a hovercraft carrying Perry took off from the roof of the Flynn Fletcher house unnoticed by the newly arriving Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Stacy Rowe. Stacy Rowe thanked the Taxi driver whom had driven her into Danville as she paid her and then turned to the house. She saw a Hispanic pre-teen walking around the back. “Hey, is this the Flynn Fletcher house?” she asked. “Yes, you have the right place! You have come to see Phineas and Ferb?” the Hispanic pre-teen said. “Yes, I am here to see Phineas and Ferb. I want to see if they can help in tracking down a friend of mine. She seems to have gone missing. I’m Stacy, Stacy Rowe.” Stacy held out her hand. The young girl took it. “Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Fireside Girl,” she said. “I wanted to join the Fireside Girls when I was younger, but my mother thought I wouldn’t be able to handle it,” “Oh?” Isabella asked. “Maybe she has a point. I can barely handle my extracurricular activities at the moment!” Stacy said, sighing. “If you put your mind to it, you can do anything,” Isabella said. “True,” Stacy admitted as they passed the Flynn-Fletchers garage door and came to the gate to the backyard. Isabella opened the gate and said, “Hey, what’s ya doooin’?” Phineas paused his carving of one of the many rocks that were strewn about the large yard and walked over. “Hi, Isabella, we are combining the ‘Modern Stone Age’ technology of the ''Flintstones with the future technology of The Jetsons,” he said. “Cool!” Isabella said. “Sounds cool, but would it work?” Stacy said. “Of course it will work!” Phineas said. “Phineas and Ferb have built a rollercoaster, a backyard beach, created S’winter, reunited Love Händel and raced chariots through downtown Danville,” Isabella said. “In that case, I am sure that it will work,” Stacy said, remembering the news reports from earlier in the summer. “So, you come to see our work?” Phineas asked. “Not really. I came here for help in searching for a friend of mine who appears to be missing. A mutual friend said that her brainy sister is here,” Stacy said. “You must mean Daria, she is inside with her friend and her friend’s brother,” Phineas said. “Although I think she has a crush on said brother,” “I’ll go inside then,” Stacy said, she went towards the sliding door to the kitchen. “I’ll help with the stone age tech,” Isabella said. “Cool!” Phineas said. Part 4: Danville Plans Stacy entered the Flynn-Fletcher’s kitchen. Candace was cooking pancakes as a belated breakfast. “Daria?” Stacy asked. “Stacy? What are you doing here?” Daria asked, coming from the living room where Trent was sleeping. “Um, Sandi has gone missing and Quinn said that you were here, and that you would know what to do,” Stacy said. “How do you know that Sandi has gone missing?” Daria asked. “No one is answering at the Griffin’s and she is not answering her cell!” Stacy said, emotionally. “That’s not an indication of someone going missing, Stacy!” Daria snarked. “You don’t know the Griffin’s. Mrs Griffin always works from home during the holidays. If she has gone shopping, Sandi would be babysitting her brothers. Sandi always takes her cell with her if she is going out. Something has happened!” Stacy said, being in tears at the end of her statement. “Ok,” Jane said. Daria was then in thought. “And she wasn’t at my place or at Tiffany’s?” she asked. “No!” Stacy said. “I will have to think about this. Candace here has already got me trying to figure out a way to get Mrs Flynn to know the true nature of Phineas and Ferb’s hijinks,” Daria said. “I can wait. I just hope that she is ok. I mean, she may be mean and bitchy sometimes but Sandi is my friend,” Stacy said. Daria raised an eyebrow at this statement. “Maybe when Phineas and Ferb are finished we can use a flying car made out of stone to look for Sandi,” Jane said. “That would be so cool!” Stacy said. “Only if you can take it to Mom as well!” Candace said. “That can be arranged,” Daria said. Perry the Platypus approached a purple building in downtown Danville. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Perry landed his hovercraft on the balcony of the building. He then went towards the door and jumped through it. “Aaaahhhhh, Perry the Platypus...” Dr Heinz Doofenshmirt''z'' said, as he held a remote. “How unexpected! By Unexpected, I mean entirely Expected!” He pressed the button on the remote causing a cage to crash down and trap Perry. Perry made a Playpus noise. “You want to know my plan, don’t you?” Doofenshmirtz asked. He pressed a button on a different remote and a section of wall rolled up, revealing Sandi confined in a large cage. “Like, let me out you monster!” she said. “No, Ms Griffin, your teenage popularity is part of my scheme to take over the TRI-STATE-AREA!” Doofenshmirtz said. Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz. “I will tell you my scheme after I tell you the back-story behind the scheme,” Doofenshmirtz said. “I don’t see how anyone could take over Danville, or even, like Lawndale, much less the entire Tri-State-Area using one person’s popularity, even the popularity of someone like myself!” Sandi stated. “That’s where you’re wrong. And no complaining during my back-story,” Doofenshmirtz said. “I will if it’s like, too boring,” Sandi said. “Right!” Doofenshmirtz said. Back at the Flynn-Fletchers Baljeet Raj and Buford Van Stomm had arrived. “So you’re saying that you are combining two Hanna-Barbera cartoons after you saw a crossover movie between the two?” Buford asked. “Yes, yes we are,” Phineas said. “Cool!” Baljeet said. Buford thought for a bit. “I’m in, If I get to act like Mr Spacely, that is,” he said. “Sure,” Phineas said. Baljeet looked for Ferb, and saw him at the top of the cavehouse-style skypad apartment that was under construction in front of the tree. “Interesting,” he said. Daria was looking out at said cavehouse-style skypad apartment out of the kitchen window. “And you say that their projects always disappear?” she asked. “Not always, but most of the time,” Candace said. Her mobile then rang. “It’s Jeremy!” she exclaimed and flipped it open. “Boyfriend I guess,” Jane said, as she sketched. “Maybe,” Daria said. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz entered her father’s lab and saw Sandi in the cage. “Dad, Why do you have Sandi Griffin in a cage?” she asked. “This is like, a new kind of evil’ she thought, as she glanced at Perry the Platypus. “Vanessa! I was about to tell Perry my backstory! Wait a minute, you know Ms Griffin?” Heinz asked. Vanessa rolled her eyes, she had heard enough of her father’s ‘backstory’. “It’s rather difficult to attend Lawndale High and not know her, Dad!” she said. Sandi smiled at that, popular enough for all the students to know her... She then frowned as she realised that was one reason that Dr Doofenshmirtz had her kidknapped. “Yes, that is part of my scheme. Wait, you go to Lawndale High? I thought you went to Fielding!” ‘Like I would have went to that school of snobs?” Vanessa thought. “Mom let me choose which school to go to,” she said. “Ok,” Heinz said. “So what sort of machine-inator have you built this time?” Vanessa asked. Perry repeated Vanessa’s question with a look. “Fine,” Heinz said, he walked over beside Sandi’s cage, taking a cover off a machine-device... “BEHOLD! My Popularity-AmplicaTransfer-Inator!” “That’s, like, stupid!” Sandi said, as she rattled the cage. “It’s not stupid!” Heinz said, as he launched into the description of his scheme. Part 5: Adventure and Trouble in Danville Sam and Chris Griffin reached a small park within Danville’s eastern reaches and collapsed on a bench. “Are we anywhere near Phineas and Ferb’s house?” Chris asked. “Just a few more blocks, I just need to catch my breath,” Sam said. “Good,” Chris said. “I hope that they will be able to help us,” Sam said, with some hope in his voice. “Of course they will,” Chris said. “This is nothing compared to their usual stuff,” Sam said. “I guess,” Chris said. “I mean they don’t usually rescue teenagers,” Sam said. After a few minutes rest, they set off again. Ten minutes later, Sam and Chris approached the Flynn-Fletcher house. “They’re working on some sort of stone-punk thing,” Sam said when he noticed the large stone building towering over the house. “What?” Chris asked, the term ‘Stone-punk,’ confused him. “They’re working with stone technology for an effect similar to The Flintstones. Seems there are Jetsons influences too...” “Looks like.” The Griffin kids entered the yard and walked up to Phineas where he was directing the building project. “Hi,” Phineas said. “Hi, Phineas, we need your help! Our sister was kidnapped by a Robot!” Sam said. ‘We can help,’ Phineas thought, and turned to his stepbrother. “Ferb, I know what else we’re doing today.” “Excellent!” Stacy looked out the window and saw Sam and Chris in the yard. “Wait a minute, Sandi’s brothers are here!” she said. She then dashed out. “Sandi’s brothers?” Jane asked as she finished a sketch of the stone skypad apartment. “Yes, maybe they know more about where Sandi could be,” Daria said. “Possibly,” Jane said. “I’m certain of it,” Daria said. She followed Stacy out into the yard. “Wait for me, Amiga,” Jane said. “Me too,” Candace said. Stacy, Daria, Jane and Candace came out into the yard as Sam finished telling Phineas about Norm’s abduction of Sandi. “What is happening?” Daria asked. “Apparently a robot kidnapped Sandi,” Phineas said. “It came from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated,” Sam said. “Means nothing to me,” Jane said. “Same here,” Daria said. “Actually, that’s Vanessa’s last name,” Stacy said. “Vanessa?” Daria asked, wondering who that was. “She’s a Goth,” Stacy said. “One of Andrea’s friends?” Jane asked. “Yeah,” Stacy said. “I know it’s a company here in Danville, which is why Chris and I came in this direction,” Sam said. “Here in Danville?” Daria said in thought. “You know what to do, don’t you?” Jane asked. “All we have to do is find out where it is,” Daria said. She turned to Candace. “Could you Google it?” “Sure,” Candace asked. Candace opened her Firefox (She didn’t know how others could stand using Internet Explorer) and googled Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated’. “OK, it has a website!” www.DoofEvilInc.com Stacy Hirano was reading from one of her favourite books when her cell phone rang. “Hi, Candace,” she said in answer to her best friend. She had been wondering why she hadn’t called yet that morning. “''Stacy, could you come over''?” Candace asked. “This hasn’t to do with your brothers, does it?” “''Only partly'',” Candace said. “What do you mean, ‘only partly,’?” Stacy asked, wondering what Candace meant by those words. “''I’ll explain when you get here''.” “OK..., I’ll see you there, bye,” “Bye,” “Bye.” Stacy then got ready to go. “OK, Stacy is on her way over here,” Candace said as she came back to the group. “Good,” Daria said. “Now what has Candace’s Stacy have to do with DE Inc.?” Jane asked. “We’ll need all the help we can get,” Daria said. Jane turned to Candace. “Just what did you find out about DE Inc?” she asked. “That the CEO is some sort of crackpot inventor,” Candace said. “Oh,” Jane said. As Stacy (Hirano) approached the Flynn-Fletchers she could see the Jet-Stone buildings behind the house. ‘That’s interesting,’ she thought. She still wondered what Candace meant by ‘only partly’ when she was questioned about her brothers. Daria saw Candace’s friend enter the yard. “Hi, you must be Stacy Hirano,” she said. “That’s me. And you are?” “Daria.” “Quinn’s sister, right?” “Don’t let her hear that.” “So what are we doing?” Stacy asked. “Once we’ve completed construction, we’ll take a vehicle and go to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated and look for Sandi,” Phineas said. “Sandi Griffin?” Stacy H. asked. “Yes, she was kidnapped by a robot this morning,” Stacy R. said. “A robot that Phineas and Ferb had nothing to do with,” Chris said, in clarification. “It came from that company Phineas mentioned,” Sam said. “Ok, but will the vehicle be big enough?” Stacy H. said. “Of course,” “But we need someone to drive or fly it,” Stacy H. said. “Either our father or Jane’s brother could do that,” Phineas said. “If Trent could be woken,” Jane murmered. “Oh he will be,” Phineas said. “You don’t know Trent,” Jane said. “How hard could it be?” Phineas asked. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. the Evil Scientist had finished telling his daughter, nemesis and captive his backstory. “And now! I will activate the Inator! Watch; as I become the most popular person in the TRI-STATE-AREA!” “You cannot make yourself like, any more popular simply by firing some sort of beam at me!” Sandi said. “Oh, I am afraid he could,” Vanessa said in a bored tone. “The Inator will work, Ms. Griffin. Watch!” Heinz said. He picked up a remote and pointed it at the ‘Inator’, only for it to be kicked out of his hand by Agent P. “Escape, will you.” “He’s not the only one!” Sandi said, swinging the door of her cage open with a kick. Heinz knocked Perry back. “I know that Perry the Platypus is a regular escape artist, but how did you escape?!?” “Simple. I used like, a hairpin!” Sandi said as she jumped out of the cage. She landed next to the ‘Inator’. “You didn’t notice because you were too distracted telling us about your teen years in Drusselstein, or wherever!” Sandi then nodded, signalling Perry. The platypus then approached the Inator. “Fortunately for me, Perry the Platypus, the self destruct button is hidden so you can’t push it.” “I will help him,” Sandi said. She ran towards the machine... “Vanessa! Stop her!” “You’re on your own, Dad,” Vanessa said. “No, Vanessa!” “You should not have kidnapped Sandi! That’s a new level of evil!” “A new level?” “Yes!” She left the lab. “Wait!” Heinz said as he followed the other teen and his nemesis to his soon to be doomed invention. “Now, there like, has to be a loose panel, or something, somewhere...” “Oh, boy!” He started trying to stop Perry and his sudden assistant from interfering with his Inator. Back at the Flynn-Fletchers, twenty minutes after Stacy Hirano had arrived, Ferb had put the finishing touches on the stone skypad apartment. “So, before we rush to the rescue, would you like a tour?” Phineas asked. “If it’s quick!” Stacy R. said. “Of course,” Phineas said, as he opened the ground level door of the skypad apartment building. “Cool elevator,” Jane said. “You like it?” Phineas asked. “Has that Pollock look,” Jane said. “Ah, an art aficionado,” Phineas said. “Not just an aficionado.” Back at DE Inc. Doofenshmirtz found the remote for the Inator. “Ah-ha!” He activated it. ‘Now, to point it at me and Sandi.’ Sandi noticed the Inator aiming at her. “Oh no you don’t!” she said, and leapt out of the way, allowing the beam to go out of the building to somewhere else in Danville. “Stop moving, Ms. Griffin.” “No!” Sandi launched herself at Heinz, and grappled with him for the remote. “Uh! There isn’t a self destruct button on the remote, you know!” Heinz said after a few moments of grappling. “No, but this will give Perry, like a chance to find it.” “Oh, great, Ms. know it all!” “You shouldn’t be trying to take other people’s popularity with like, weird ''inventions.” “Is that all?” “No! Of course not!” They continued fighting. On the top level of the Stone Skypad apartment, Ferb revealed the vehicle that they would be using to the group. “It looks like a stone and wood bus. But if I remember ''The Flintstones correctly, their vehicles are powered either by humans or by animals. How are you powering this one?” Daria asked. “Good that you asked that, Daria,” Phineas said. He opened a panel on the side of the vehicle. “As you can see, we have some well fed squirrels ready to help power the propellers and the flapping of the wings. There are also a large number of various types of birds tethered to the roof to help with the lift.” “I don’t suppose you have a horse on a treadmill?” Jane said. “Well, no, but some of us will be pedalling. Much like the chickens in their escape craft in Chicken Run, I guess.” Phineas said. “Looks like we’ll be exerting ourselves after all,” Jane said to Daria. “Oh, joy,” Daria said, intending to leave the pedalling to others. “I’m ready to do my best. I hope,” Stacy R. said. “Who’s going to drive? Dad’s not here!” Candace said. “It will have to be Trent,” Phineas said. “Or my Mom,” Isabella said. “Sure, if Trent doesn’t want to do it,” Phineas said as he closed the hatch. “You still have to wake him,” Jane said. “Shouldn’t be too hard,” Phineas said. “You don’t know Trent,” Jane said. Jane, Daria, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Buford entered the lounge room. Trent was still sleeping. Jane shook Trent vigorously. Trent didn’t stir. “Told ya, hardly anything wakes him,” “Let’s see about that,” Buford said. He leaned down next to Trent’s ear. “'LA-ANE!!'” he shouted in imitation of Mr. Spacely’s ‘JET-SON!!’ “AaaHhh!” Trent jumped, and fell to the floor. Once on the floor he fell asleep again. “I guess that worked,” Jane said. “But he’s asleep again,” Daria said. “True.” “Candace, you know where Mom keeps the Coffee?” Phineas asked. “Sure.” “You’re going to need something a lot stronger than Coffee,” Jane said. “Ferb, we’re going to need Tabasco sauce, chilli peppers, vinegar and garlic,” Phineas said. Ferb gave a thumbs up and headed to the kitchen. “Sounds like one of my Dad’s concoctions,” Daria said to Jane. “Great!” A couple of minutes later Ferb returned with a pureed mixture in a cup. “OK, Ferb, pour it down his gullet,” Phineas said. Ferb proceeded to open Trent’s mouth and poured the mixture down his throat. A moment later Trent leapt up “Woah!” “He’s up!” Phineas said. “Ow, my throat! Janie! What’s going on?” “We need you to drive us somewhere,” Jane said. “Oh, going somewhere else in Danville?” “Yes, rescuing Quinn’s ‘friend’ Sandi,” Daria said. “However there’s a catch,” Jane said. “What sort of catch?” Trent asked warily. “We would like you to drive a flying wood and stone bus, like a combination of a Jetsons vehicle with Flintstones technology.” “Oh,” Trent said. He thought. “Wouldn’t it just be easier to use my car?” “The place where we’re going would be easier to see from the air,” Phineas said. “OK. I’ll pilot that flying stone bus. Maybe it’ll inspire lyrics for the Spiral.” “Very good, Trent,” Jane said. When they re-entered the Stone Skypad apartment’s parking garage, they saw that Isabella had called over some friends. “They are the rest of Isabella’s Fireside Girls troop,” Stacy R. said. “I see,” Daria said. “At least we have help,” Jane said. “It looks cool,” Trent said, as he opened the door. “Everybody in, next stop, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated,” Sam said. “Yes,” Phineas said. Everyone had boarded the ‘Jetstone’ bus. “Ok, everybody, buckle-in and put on the provided helmets. We’re about to leave,” Phineas said. “Wait, how am I supposed to direct this thing through the air?” Trent asked. “Turning the steering wheel turns the vehicle to the left or right, like a normal ground vehicle, via turning the front wheels and the rudders,” Phineas said. “I get that,” Trent said. “Push it forwards to go down and pull it back to go up. And from side to side for the yaw, leaning to the side movements,” Phineas said. “Got it.” “And, the break pedal to apply the brakes or deploy the parachutes.” “Parachutes, cool.” “And the gear stick and accelerator pedal work as normal.” “It’s an automatic?” “Yes.” “Cool.” ‘I fail to see how these wood and grass helmets would be of any use if we fall out of the sky,’ Daria thought, as she put the helmet on. “Ferb, is the catapult ready?” Ferb gave a thumbs up. “You ready, Trent?” “As I’ll ever be.” “Turn the key,” Phineas said. Trent turned the key. The food rewards became visible to the squirrels in the ‘engine compartment’. They began to run, turning some of the drive shafts to the propellers. “Pedallers, start pedalling,” Phineas said. “Ok,” Isabella said. She and the Fireside girls began to pedal, therefore turning more drive shafts. Trent shifted the gear stick into ‘Drive’. “Um, we’re not moving,” he said. “That’s because we still in the catapult,” Phineas said. “Ferb.” Ferb pulled the lever next to his chair. The Bus retracted into the floor of the parking garage and then sprang up... As it exited the parking garage, Trent saw that it was on a collision course with the upper story of the Flynn-Fletcher house. “Woah,” he said as he pulled back on the steering wheel, and pushed down on the accelerator. He could hear the clunk, clunk of the gearbox as the gears were changed. “Extending wings,” Phineas said as he pulled another lever next his seat, behind Trent’s. The wings were extended and the bus/plane, passed over the house with a meter to spare. “OK, Trent, DE Inc is downtown, that would be to the right,” Candace said. “Don’t forget to bank into the turn,” Phineas said. “To the right, got it,” Trent said. He turned the vehicle to the right, banking into the turn. He came out of the turn sluggishly, with a lean to the right. “Woah,” Daria said, Jane was leaning on her. “Level it off, Trent,” Jane said. “Yes,” Trent said, as he brought it level. He glanced at the speedometer and saw that they were slowing down. He also saw that they were almost clipping a couple of houses, roofs. “Um, we’re slowing down.” “We haven’t enough power. More people need to pedal,” Phineas said. “Also the birds,” Ferb said. “Good point,” Phineas said. Ferb pulled another lever, offering the birds on the roof food rewards. The flapping of their wings added to the lift. Both Stacy’s began to pedal. “This is hard!” Stacy R. said. “Not that hard!” Stacy H. said. “No, it isn’t,” Candace said as she started to pedal. “We’re going faster again,” Trent said. “Good,” Phineas said. “Very good,” Sam said. Four minutes later, they saw Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the distance. “There, it is,” that purple building,” Candace said. “I see it, but where are we going to park?” “Just land on the upper balcony,” Phineas said. “Is that such a good idea?” Daria asked. “We’ll search the building from top to bottom,” Phineas said. “OK,” Daria said. “It’ll be fine, Daria,” Jane said. “I guess so. If whoever owns the building is also the person who had Sandi kidnapped, than it won’t matter if we cause damage upon landing,” Daria said. “Come on, Daria, Trent’s a good driver,” Jane said. “But is he a good pilot? Could he land this thing correctly?” Daria asked. Jane glanced around. “I hope so,” she whispered. The vehicle approached the DE Inc building. Inside, Perry and Sandi were still trying to break the Inator. ‘If nothing else, Perry, it’s like, well hidden.” Perry nodded. Doofenshmirtz had aimed the Inator again. “Ah-ha!” For the umpteenth time, Sandi noticed the Inator aiming, and ducked again. The beam went out the door onto the balcony... Trent saw the beam coming. “Woah!” In trying to avoid the beam he sent the vehicle into a barrel roll... “Trent!” Phineas called out as all the Fireside girls screamed. “Uh, oh!” Daria said. Trent levelled the vehicle. “Sorry, there was this beam.” He then saw that they were very close to the building and were going much too fast. “Woah!” He stamped on the break pedal... Perry saw the vehicle coming and dashed into an out of the way place. The braking chutes deployed as the stone vehicle entered the lab... “What the!” Heinz said, before he dashed out of the room... Category:Fanon Works